


Cheese For Breakfast (2jae Ver.)

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute 2Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: Turns out Youngjae can be just as cheesy as Jaebeom when it comes to romance. Find out how
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Cheese For Breakfast (2jae Ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow lovely Aghases<3 Here is a very short fluffy 2jae story about hoodies and love. I wrote this for another fandom last year and i just randomly felt like 2jae could match this level of cuteness too. The short story is called cheese for breakfast because Youngjae and Jaebeom are literally being cheesy at breakfast in the morning
> 
> If anyone prefers a JJProject version of this story, I've posted one. Same title, same story. Simply take your pick. Thank you tones for the love you guys have ever shown my stories<3

Jaebeom is already having breakfast at the kitchen table in their apartment when Youngjae walks into the room. Jaebeom looks up and smiles.

As Youngjae bends over and kisses his lips, Jaebeom catches a whiff of Youngjae’s body wash and hums in as his senses delight in it. “You smell good.” He mutters against Youngjae’s lips.

“Thanks.” Youngjae smiles and straightens then goes about making his own breakfast.

Jaebeom is just about to appreciate how soft and nice Youngjae also looks fresh out of the shower, but his attention is stolen by what Youngjae is wearing.

Youngjae has on a pair of jeans and one of Jaebeom’s hoodies.

Jaebeom frowns. “Why do you have my hoodie on?”

“Huh?” Youngjae is pulling some fruit juice out of the fridge.

“You have my hoodie on. Why?”

Holding his glass of juice in his left hand and a piece of buttered toast in the right, Youngjae turns around to face Jaebeom and leans back against the kitchen island. “Is there a point to your question, hyung? I wear your hoodies all the time.”

“Yes. I already gifted you your favorite ones, so that you don’t have to ‘borrow’ them anymore.”

“Oh.” Youngjae thinks about that for a moment and then shrugs unapologetically. “I don’t want to wear my own hoodies. I want yours.”

Jaebeom’s lips are twitching in mild amusement. “Why is that?”

“Because there is no point of wearing those hoodies you gave me if there are no longer yours. I want what’s yours.”

“What the hell kind of explanation is that?” Jaebeom presses, still not getting Youngjae’s point.

Youngjae makes a grimace, flustered now by his boyfriend insistence. “Fine, it’s not nice when the hoodies don’t smell like you.” He takes a large bite of his toast. “Your cheesy romantic self should understand that kind of thing. I know you like it when other people see me in your clothes.”

Jaebeom grins, happy with and quite fluttered by that answer and the pink slowly rising on Youngjae’s cheeks. “Well if you put it that way then I’ll gladly take back the hoodies I gifted you and lace them with my warmth, cologne and love for your enjoyment.”

“Oh shut up.” Youngjae’s cheeks manage to get pinker as he hides a smile behind the rim of his glass of juice.


End file.
